Don't ask Hiccup!
by Eliptical
Summary: Fishlegs wants to ask Hiccup on romantic advice, but Astrid has her own input. Maybe a girl's perspective is better than Hiccup's... -oneshot!- Hiccup/Astrid Ruffnut/Fishlegs


**My second HTTYD fanfic. **

**Summary: Fishlegs asks Hiccup for advice on how to ... date Ruffnut, I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up from the crooked rod of metal he'd previously been pounding flat to see Fishlegs standing nervously in the doorway to Gobber's shop. twiddling his thumbs.

Hiccup looked back at the task at hand and continued pounding. "Oh, hi Fishlegs, hang on." he said, getting the cinders to glow brighter against the rod. Fishlegs bit his lip and kicked the ground with the toe of his boot. "I - uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, glancing over at Gobber, who whistled a happy tune as he sharpened a particularly blunt piece of steel.

Hiccup picked up his tongs and gloves, getting ready to remove the metal from the glowing embers. "Sure. Shoot." he said, all the while concentrating hard on trying to get the rod to cooperate.

Fishlegs cleared his throat and leaned in towards Hiccup. "Er, _alone?_" he asked, again pointedly looking over at Gobber. Sure, it would be a heck of a lot easier to ask Hiccup there, but living in Berk taught a viking - or a viking in training, should that be you - one thing. And that one thing is how to gossip. And Gobber, being friendly with his customers, did like to chat about other's business from time to time. And that's how some people on Berk knew a bit too much about Hiccup than they should.

Hiccup, already the subject of quite a few rumors, also saw Gobber standing there, looking a bit too interested, and nodded. "Sure" he said to his burly friend, dipping the metal into a bucket of water, steam rising up around them.

Fishlegs sighed in relief as he followed Hiccup out the back door of the forge, pausing only one to let Hiccup drop off his apron on a hanger.

Outside, Toothless greeted his master happily with an almost bone-crushing nudge to his side. Hiccup chuckled at his Night Fury, only then realizing there was someone else riding him. Hiccup looked up to see none other than Astrid, arms crossed and amused look on her face while sitting in Hiccup's spot.

"Oh - hey, Astrid" Hiccup greeted her with his lopsided smile. She smirked at him, raising her eyebrows. "Hi. Can we go now?"

Hiccup face palmed himself. He completely forgot that he was taking her flying to a cave he found on a tall pillar of stone While her Deadly Nadder was sick and she couldn't fly anywhere alone. It was a beautiful sight - the caves- and he'd been waiting all week for her to come with him, but now that the moment arrived he had forgotten all about it.

Fishlegs awkwardly cleared his throat behind the couple, and the two turned to look.

"Um... Can I talk to Hiccup for a sec?" he asked, cringing in fear of getting hit by Astrid.

She grinned and hopped off Toothless, walking over to lean one arm on Hiccup's shoulder. "Well, I made plans a while ago with him - and you need...?"

Fishlegs looked awed as well as frightened - Astrid had never been big on PDA for as long as anybody had known her. And even though leaning on someone didn't count much as affection, for Astrid it was a big step.

Fishlegs _needed_ Hiccup's help.

"I- um - Ruffnut-Er..." He stuttered over his answer, and Astrid grinned. "Oh, _Ruffnut?_" she was definitely amused. Fishlegs's face burned.

Astrid, being one of the only females on Berk Ruffnut's age, had already knew that she kind of _liked _Fishlegs - and apparently the feeling was mutual. She sauntered over to him and nodded once.

"Ruffnut likes flowers, you know." She said, recalling her deadly friend smiling down at a patch of wildflowers and wondering when someone would get enough guts to give her a present.

Fishlegs blinked in surprise. "R-Ruffnut likes _flowers?_" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Astrid nodded. "Scary, I know."

He considered it and nodded to himself. "Okay. Thanks Astrid!" he said as he jogged away.

Astrid pecked Hiccup on the cheek. "And think. He was going to ask _you _for advice."

"Yeah. Right." he nodded, letting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "-Wait, what!"

"No, no, you already said it!" Astrid laughed, hopping on Toothless and guiding him to run away from his master. Toothless chirtled happily.

.

"R-Ruffnut... I, uh, b-brought you... flowers." Fishlegs had been practicing what he wanted to say for at least ten minutes before shakily reaching his crush where she was feeding her head of the dragon.

She stared at him for a moment, both her and her dragon's eyes cold and critical. He was about to apologize and run for his life, but before he could run, she socked him in the arm and swiped the flowers. "Well it's about time!" she snapped whilst trying to disguise her blush and the elated feeling in her heart.

Fishlegs smiled brightly. _Thanks, Astrid! _he thought. And to think he considered asking Hiccup. Pshhh.


End file.
